Besos de amigos
by Belen Leoxses
Summary: Una noche cualquiera, después de un intensivo día de entrenamiento, los paladines de Voltron decidieron darse un capricho y relajarse durante un rato antes de ir a la cama jugando a videojuegos, pero lo que comenzó como una velada tranquila se convertirá en un completo caos cuando Lance empiece a... repartir besos. One-shot Klance, soft Lidge (Lance x Pidge).


Era una noche cualquiera, después de un intensivo día de entrenamiento tanto físico como mental, los paladines de Voltron decidieron darse un capricho y relajarse durante un rato antes de ir a la cama, Pidge había encontrado la manera de conectar la nueva consola que había comprado en el centro comercial espacial a una de las pantallas gigantes de la nave, así que el plan que tenían para esa noche estaba bastante claro.

\- ¡VAMOS A JUGAR AL CALL OF DUTY!- Exclamó Lance súper feliz cogiendo uno de los mandos y lanzándose sobre el sofá de la habitación tumbándose en este.

\- No creo que call of duty valga para esta consola, Lance, además de que no lo tenemos.- Suspiró Pidge terminando de instalar la consola.- Pero puede que haya algún juego parecido.

\- ¿Y Shiro?- Preguntó Keith haciendo que Lance bajase las piernas del sofá para poder sentarse.

\- Creo que ha ido a la ducha ahora, se ha quedado entrenando más tiempo que nosotros.- Respondió Hunk sentándose también.

\- ¿Seguro que no estará con Allura sentado debajo de un árbol?- Dijo Lance preocupado incorporándose de golpe.

\- Cállate ya y coge un mando o tú no juegas.

Ante este comentario Lance soltó un pequeño gruñido mirando a Keith y cogiendo un mando haciéndole caso, enseguida los cuatro comenzaron a jugar, siendo los equipos Hunk y Lance contra Pidge y Keith. Tras varias partidas seguidas en las que el resultado siempre fue el mismo (La victoria del segundo equipo), Lance dejó su mando a un lado cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero.

\- ¿Lance? ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Hunk confundido por el gesto.

\- Hm, seguro que Pidge ha trucado la consola para que gane siempre su equipo.- Dijo el castaño en falso tono ofendido.

\- Claro que no, no es culpa mía que juegue mejor que tú.- Respondió Pidge sacándole la lengua.

\- ¡Haces trampa!- Exclamó Lance echándose sobre ella y empezando a hacerle cosquillas.

\- ¡Qué no!

Así, ambos comenzaron una guerra de cosquillas mientras Lance continuaba insistiendo en que Pidge estaba haciendo trampas, Keith suspiró al ver que hasta que no parasen no iban a poder continuar mientras Hunk les miraba divertido al ver cómo reían. No fue hasta un par de minutos después que ambos dejaron de hacerse cosquillas ya agotados de tanto reír, tanto Pidge como Lance se quedaron mirándose de manera desafiante y con la respiración agitada, hasta que el castaño decidió romper la tensión del momento dándole un besito corto en los labios a Pidge.

\- ¡Lance!- Se rió esta pasándose la manga por los labios en broma.

Y al ver esto Keith tuvo que pararse unos segundos a procesar lo que acababa de pasar, ya que él era el único que parecía sorprendido por aquello, Lance había besado a Pidge, LANCE HABÍA BESADO A PIDGE, DELANTE DE SUS NARICES, Y NADIE EXCEPTO ÉL PARECÍA JODIDAMENTE SORPRENDIDO, ¿SERÍAN ACASO PAREJA O ALGO ASÍ?

\- P-Pero...- Fue lo único que logró musitar el moreno tras procesar la información.

\- ¿Hm? ¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó Lance como si nada tras haberse quitado de encima de Pidge.

\- ¿Vosotros salís...?- Hubo unos 5 segundos de silencio en los que Lance, Pidge y Hunk se miraron sin entender bien la pregunta hasta que los dos primeros comenzaron a reír de nuevo.

\- ¿Cómo que si salimos?- Cuestionó Pidge como si Keith acabase de decir la mayor tontería del mundo.- Claro que no.

\- Pero os habéis dado un beso...

\- Es que hay confianza.- Respondió Lance encogiéndose de hombros.- Para mí es normal hacerlo con la gente cercana a mí, incluso lo he hecho con Hunk alguna vez.- El mencionado asintió levemente con la cabeza.- ¿Tú nunca te has dado un beso de amigos con alguien?- Preguntó levantando una ceja divertido.

\- Claro que no, los besos en los labios solo se le dan a la pareja.- Respondió el moreno como si fuera obvio.

Y como si esas palabras hubiesen encendido un interruptor dentro de la cabeza de Lance, este sonrió de oreja a oreja mirando a Keith con una expresión que no le inspiraba nada de confianza, al darse cuenta de las intenciones del otro, Keith palideció e inmediatamente se levantó del sofá de un salto evitando a Lance que ya se había lanzado sobre él para darle uno de sus "besos de amigo".

De un modo parecido a la guerra de cosquillas con Pidge, Lance comenzó a perseguir a Keith por toda la habitación como si fuera un depredador persiguiendo a su presa, mientras este último corría como alma que lleva el diablo para evitar al mayor.

\- Keith, ven aquí, si te va a gustar.- Dijo Lance en tono seductor, solo logrando que Keith empezase a correr más rápido.

\- ¡Qué no! ¡Ni de coña!- Exclamó el moreno corriendo directo hacia una pared sin darse cuenta, una vez volvió a mirar al frente ya fue demasiado tarde, y acabó chocando con esta y cayendo al suelo de culo.- Ugh, mierda...- Musitó poniéndose una mano sobre la cabeza dolorido por el golpe.

\- Keiiith~- Volvió a llamarle Lance a su espalda, cuando el moreno se giró a mirar instintivamente, Lance sonrió dándole un piquito en los labios haciendo a Keith sonrojar de golpe por haber picado con aquello.- ¡Lo conseguí!- Rió haciendo el signo de la paz con los dedos.

\- ¡No hagas eso!- Exclamó Keith pasándose también la manga de la chaqueta por los labios asqueado.

\- Hm, qué seco que eres. Seguro que te da vergüenza porque no sabes dar un beso de verdad.

\- Claro que sé.

\- No, no sabes.

\- Sí sé.- Repitió Keith perdiendo la paciencia.

\- No sabeeee...- Iba a volver a responder Lance, hasta que sintió las manos de Keith en sus mejillas tirando de él para acercarle dándole un beso largo en los labios.

Tanto Pidge como Hunk agrandaron los ojos al ver aquello y apartaron la vista algo avergonzados por la situación, mientras, por su lado, Lance decidió seguirle el juego a Keith correspondiendo al beso para ver cómo reaccionaba el más bajo. Como era de esperar, ninguno quiso cederle la "victoria" al otro, así que permanecieron besándose durante por lo menos 3 minutos hasta que por fin ambos se separaron a la vez, quedando en empate.

\- ¿Ves? Te ha gustado tanto que has querido repetir.- Dijo Lance sonriendo de medio lado pasándose un poco la lengua por los labios.

\- Cállate, solo era para que vieras que no me daba vergüenza.- Respondió Keith mirando a otro lado molesto.

\- Em... Chicos...

\- ¿Hm?- Musitaron ambos a la vez mirando al sofá donde aún estaban Hunk y Pidge, estos les miraron levemente sonrojados y les señalaron la puerta avergonzados, Lance y Keith les miraron sin entender y a continuación miraron a la puerta, quedándose helados al ver a Shiro de pie en el marco de esta también algo sonrojado por haberles visto.

\- S-Shiro...- Le llamó Keith nerviosamente separándose de Lance.- N-No es lo que...

\- Mejor vuelvo en otro momento...


End file.
